The field of laboratory technology, in particular of microfluidic laboratory technology, comprises chemical, physical and/or biological analysis, separation, synthesis or preparation of substances, in particular of compounds or fractions of a liquid. Such laboratory technology may comprise liquid chromatography using liquid chromatographic columns. Components or fractions may be collected as they elute from LC columns and subjected to further analysis as for example, by mass spectrometry. In order to collect the components or fractions a fraction collecting apparatus is used. Such a fraction collector is adapted to collect the fractions or components within several collection vessels or containers. To this end such a fraction collector comprises a distributing device or distributor adapted for distributing the respective fractions or compounds to the vessels or containers. An example of a fraction collecting system is disclosed in US 2002/0121468 A1.